Han Dong Geun
Perfil thumb|250px|Han Dong Geun *'Nombre:' 한동근 / Han Dong Geun *'Profesión:' Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gumi, Corea del Sur. *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Agencia:' Brand New Music Carrera El ganador del programa "Birth Of A Great Star 3", Han Dong Geun ha decidido unirse a Pledis Entertainment, y se prepara para su debut oficial. Pledis se acercó a Han Dong Geun debido a su poderosa voz y sus habilidades musicales. Para los fans que estan preocupados por el posible cambio de estilo, Pledis agrego, "Su álbum se planificará para mantener su color único y original ."Él lanzará su primer single digital, "Trying to Rewrite the End of this Novel", el 30 de septiembre. Han pasado ya un par años desde que ganó en el programa de canto, y que estará de regreso mejor que nunca con su increíble canto! Temas para Dramas * You Are at the End of my Day tema para Live (2018) * Wherever It Is tema para Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth (2016) Programas de TV * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2: Kim Ki Pyo Special (09.09.2017) * (MBC) Weekly Idol (2017) (Junto a Raina, NU'EST W y Han Dong Geun) * (MBC) Secret Variety Training Institute (05/05/17) * (MBC) Duet Song Festival (2016) * (KBS) Immortal Songs 2 (12/11/2016) * (MBC) Birth Of A Great Star 3 (2013) Discografía Álbum Mini Álbum Single Digital Concierto *'Han Dong Geun Solo Concert "Your Diary" 2017' **02 y 03 Junio - Seúl, Corea del Sur - KT & G Sangsangmadang Daechi Art Hall Colaboraciones *Jung Ah, Han Dong Geun - Between Us… (2015) Premios Curiosidades *Han Dong Geun fue el primer solista hombre en PLEDIS. *Hizo una aparición en el programa de música Music Core donde interpreto la canción "My love by my side". *Estuvo en los MBC Gayo Daejun 2013 junto con Son Jin Young y Park Soo Jin cantando "Scar Deeper than Love". *PLEDIS subió un video en su cuenta oficial de Youtube el cover de la canción "Let it Go" de Frozen realizada por Han Dong Geun. *Después de 2 años, Han Dong Geun regresa con su 3er Single Digital con el título "Amazing You" el 24 de Agosto del 2016. *Inesperadamente su primer single titulado "Making a New Ending For This Story" rápidamente se posicionó en los primero lugares de sitios de música, también alcanzando #1 en el chart de Melon. *Su primera presentación oficial en un programa de música fue en "Show Champion" desde su debut. *Varios artistas lo felicitaron por Instagram por su regreso y además por estar posicionado en varios sitios de música. *En Happy Together, confeso que padecía de Epilepsia (La cual es una enfermedad en el cerebro, cuando la persona esta bajo mucho estres, las células cerebrales se dañan, por lo que el cerebro manda una señal anormal que causa repetidas convulsiones) y que esto le causaba ciertos episodios de perdida de memoria. Por ejemplo, él asistió a King of Mask Singer'' sin embargo él se desperto en el baño despues de un ataque y no recordaba haber estado en ese programa, por lo que se entero despues al verlo. Ademas ha dicho que desde hace unos cuantos años los episodios de perdida de memoria se habian hecho mas frecuentes y que mientras mas pasan los episodios, mas celulas cerebrales mueren. DongGeun dijo que por ello estaba siendo medicado y que no ha sucedido otro ataque ni perdida de memoria desde ese dia. *El 5 de septiembre de 2018, News1 informó que la policía había atrapado al cantante conduciendo bajo la influencia del alcohol. El incidente tuvo lugar el 30 de julio a las 11 p.m. KST en el barrio de Bangbae-dong en Seúl. Cuando fue capturado por la policía, Han Dong Geun admitió la ofensa y cooperó con las investigaciones. Su agencia, Pledis Entertainment, emitió después una disculpa e informó que su artista detendrá todas las actividades para tomarse el tiempo para autorreflexión. *El 20 de diciembre de 2019 se anuncó que Han Dong Geun se separó de Pledis Entertainment ya que su contrato exclusivo expiró y decidió no renovar. *El 26 de diciembre se anunció que firmó contrato con Brand New Music, debido a su profunda confianza con los productores Rhymer y Xepy, quienes ya produjeron algunas de sus exitosas canciones como “Making a New Ending for This Story” y “Amazing You”. Enlaces *YouTube *Facebook *Instagram *Twitter Galería 3_hdg.jpg 86122.jpg 86124.jpg Han Dong Geun4.jpg 80140261.jpg Videografía MV 한동근 ‘이 소설의 끝을 다시 써보려 해’ MV-0|Making a New Ending For This Story Han Dong Geun - Unread|Unread MV JUNG-A(정아), HAN DONG GEUN(한동근) Between Us…(우리 사이...)|Between Us… -MV- 한동근 '그대라는 사치(Amazing You)' MV|Amazing You MV 한동근(Han Dong Geun) 미치고싶다(Crazy)|Crazy Han Dong Geun - 안 될 사랑 (Undoable)|Undoable 한동근 (Han Dong Geun) '잘 헤어진 거야 (Farewell)' M V| Farewell Categoría:Brand New Music Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2014